Kleptomane
by mery dry
Summary: Draco Malefoy a un problème. Harry Potter a un problème. Et pour s'extirper de cette situation, il n'y a qu'une seule solution: ils doivent se faire face. Or, quand deux rois du déni se rencontrent, cela fait rarement avancer les choses...OS HPDM


**Bonjour bonjour...**

**Je sais que j'ai un immeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense retard, et je m'en excuse. Mais avec le bac, la fac, la perte de tous mes documents, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre l'écriture :/ Ajoutez à cela une grosse perte de motivation et un manque d'inspiration terrible... bref, je suis impardonnable, mais je vous demande de me pardonner quand même :p**

**Et pour vous aider à m'excuser, je poste deux OS. Eh oui, deux! Ce sont des "OS exam' ", on va dire. On effet, je les ai écrits en moins d'une journée pour une copine fan de HPDM, en pleine période d'examens. Vous avez donc un aperçu de ce que pond mon esprit tordu quand il est sous pression.**

**Oh, bien sûr, pour le disclaimer, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR!**

**Et attention, il y a quelques grossièretés, donc gare à vos chastes oreilles^^**

* * *

><p>Harry nettoya soigneusement ses lunettes. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch intensifs et l'accueil des délégations irlandaises et écossaises, il frôlait le surmenage. Mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Il avait un travail au bureau des Sports Magiques, un poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe des Foudres de Flywayre, et une possible sélection nationale si son équipe gagnait le championnat.<p>

Ce qui, du point de vue de Harry, était un rêve accessible. Mais du point de vue du reste du monde magique, c'était une certitude. Même les bookmakers ne prenaient plus les paris. C'était à peine si l'équipe adverse n'avait pas déjà déclaré forfait, vu que c'était interdit pour la finale.

En effet, les FF étaient en très grande forme en ce moment. Ils avaient écrasé tous leurs adversaires depuis le début du championnat, et n'avaient que des victoires et deux égalités à leur actif. D'aucuns attribuaient cela à un entraînement secret de leur attrapeur, qui était devenu imbattable au cours des dernières semaines. Et d'autres, très proches de la vérité, pensaient que le regain d'habileté de Harry Potter était dû à sa rupture avec Ginny Weasley.

Car Harry et Ginny avaient rompu.

À cause de Draco Malefoy.

Enfin pas vraiment.

Un peu quand même.

Bref...Voilà comment tout avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Par un beau jour ensoleillé, Harry traînait des pieds dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Ginny qu'il ne pouvait pas assister avec elle au déjeuner de Pâques qui avait lieu dans un mois. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il se libère ce jour-là précisément, et il avait promis de faire de son mieux. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que les sélectionneurs et les membres de l'équipe nationale voudraient le voir voler ce même jour.<p>

Et il ne savait quoi dire pour se décommander sans vexer Ginny et sa famille. Il était peut-être parfois naïf, mais il ne pouvait ignorer que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse sa demande en mariage au déjeuner de Pâques comme quasi tous les Weasley avant lui. Il s'était résigné à se plier à la tradition, même si quelque chose en lui se révoltait à l'idée de ce mariage, il était prêt à le faire.

Mais valait-il la peine de sacrifier une place dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre ?

Définitivement pas !

Fort de sa décision, Harry décida de se montrer courageux et d'envoyer Hedwige à Ginny pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à ce déjeuner. Ensuite, il allait se cacher pendant quelques jours en attendant que la colère de la terrible rousse s'apaise.

Oui, il allait faire ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait largement dépassé la porte de son bureau et atteint la porte au bout du couloir. Ladite porte le sortit de sa rêverie en cognant brutalement son nez.

- Potter, décidément, toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

Harry gémit de douleur en se tenant le nez. C'était bien sa veine, il était tombé sur Sa Majesté Je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul Malefoy.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un 'Episkey' sur son nez, le guérissant instantanément. Il tourna les talons et repartit en grommelant sous le regard perplexe de Draco. Le blond le regarda faire des allées et venues dans le couloir en marmonnant, avant de l'attraper par le col de sa robe alors qu'il entamait la quatrième volte-face.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il posa son énorme pile de dossier par terre et la sépara en deux tas. Il s'assit sur l'un, et invita Harry d'un geste gracieux à s'asseoir sur l'autre. Trop sonné pour réfléchir, Harry obéit bien sagement.

- Alors, Potter, tu comptais faire ta demande en mariage à la belette femelle sans inviter ton ennemi adoré ? Tu es d'une telle impolitesse, je t'ai connu plus courtois, au temps de Poudlard.

Harry fit la grimace. Si même Malefoy s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse sa demande en mariage, c'était qu'il était vraiment acculé et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'en demandant à Ginny de l'épouser la veille de Pâques, il pourrait participer aux sélections et s'en sortir vivant ?

Draco semblait avoir suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, car son sourire se fit plus moqueur.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais debout comme un abruti devant la porte de ce local à archives, tout à l'heure. Toi, tu veux te défiler.

Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui tapota la main avec une compassion feinte.

- Allez, raconte tout à maman. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu étais gay ?

Harry eut un véritable sursaut qui faillit le faire tomber du haut de la pile de dossiers qui lui servait de chaise.

- Eh oooh, Malefoy ? Tu suis un peu l'actualité musicale ou pas ? Je sors avec GINNY, une fille, tu sais, avec des seins et tout et tout.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Et je te ferais remarquer que ta Ginny n'a pas de seins du tout. Même toi tu as plus de chair qu'elle, c'est dire.

Harry fronça le nez, faisant sourire Draco.

- Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue, toi... Elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, certes, mais c'est une fille hein. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Draco réprima une expression dégoûtée. Potter et Weasley. Beûark, c'était comme imaginer un balai noir allongé sur un écureuil orange.

- Tu es sorti avec Chang. C'est une joueuse de Quidditch, elle aussi n'est pas bien épaisse, plate comme une limande, et tu l'as plaquée parce qu'elle pleurait beaucoup. Et j'ai un scoop pour toi. Les filles pleurent, Potter.

Quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez Ginny, c'était la rareté de ses crises larmoyantes, Harry déglutit.

Ginny était vraiment une sorte de Ron au féminin. Et il appréciait ça, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se prendre la tête avec les états d'âme fluctuants de la gente féminine. Elle était directe, elle jurait comme un charretier, dégainait sa baguette plus vite que son ombre, et avait même un sacré direct du gauche.

Harry gémit de désespoir en se renversant en arrière. Ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il était gay, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire malicieux de Malefoy apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Les hommes, les hétérosexuels, s'entend, aiment les femmes avec des formes. Seuls les chiens jouent avec les os, Potter. À bon entendeur...

Le blond se leva, arrangea sa robe, poussa Harry par terre pour récupérer ses dossiers, et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un air insouciant.

Harry cessa de nettoyer ses lunettes en souriant à ce souvenir. Le jour-même, il était retourné chez Ginny, comptant s'excuser de lui faire faux bond pour Pâques. Mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir :

- Ginny, je ne veux plus vivre avec toi. Je ne veux pas t'épouser.

Tel le condamné à mort qui tente de fuir son bourreau, Harry s'était dépêché de ramasser ses affaires avant que Ginny n'explose. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et ne réussit à sortir qu'après avoir reçu une assiette sur l'arrière du crâne.

Mais Harry était content de s'en être sorti à si peu de frais. Si la famille Weasley lui avait battu froid pendant quelques jours, la situation s'était vite arrangée, grâce à Ron.

En effet, ce dernier avait soutenu que son ami avait parfaitement le droit de mettre fin à une relation s'il le souhaitait, et qu'il était même étonnant qu'il ne l'eut pas fait avant, étant donné la pression incroyable que la famille lui avait mis sur les épaules à propos de ce stupide mariage.

Mais devant Harry, il avait tenu un tout autre discours. Il ne l'avait pas accablé de menaces de mort, il ne l'avait pas affreusement torturé, non. Enfin si, mais pas avec des sorts ou avec des mots. C'était mille fois pire.

Harry soupira. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se rappeler de ce moment-là. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné en présence de son meilleur ami.

Ron avait débarqué à son bureau, et avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec finesse, jouant machinalement avec un horrible presse-papier en forme de poisson qui ornait -si l'on peut dire- une étagère.

Ron et Hermione avaient une fillette de trois ans, qui adorait son parrain Harry, et lui offrait tout le temps des horreurs qu'elle fabriquait avec sa magie pour décorer son bureau ou sa chambre. Et ledit parrain était bien le seul à trouver ces choses magnifiques.

Ron cessa de penser à son adorable fille et fixa son ami. Il était conscient qu'il n'y avait pas plusieurs façons de lancer le sujet.

- Harry, est-ce que ma sœur et toi vous n'avez jamais...

Harry devint écarlate.

- Non, Ron ! On n'a jamais vraiment vraiment franchi le pas. Je veux dire...

Ron fit la grimace.

- Épargne-moi les détails, je te prie. Mais ça confirme ce que je pensais. Tu te rappelles que je n'étais pas très fan du fait que tu sortes avec ma sœur ?

- Ah ça, oui, je m'en rappelle. Ginny n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ta réaction de macho dégénéré du bulbe.

- J'avoue que je n'aimais pas qu'elle collectionne les petits copains. Mais je n'aimais pas non plus le fait que mon meilleur ami, gay comme un phoque, si tu me passes l'expression, joue au brave petit hétéro avec ma sœur.

-Pardon ?

Offusqué, Harry fixa Ron avec des yeux furieux.

-Bon, gay comme un phoque c'est un peu exagéré. Tu n'es pas efféminé -merci Merlin- et tu ne bois pas ton thé en levant le petit doigt en l'air. Tu ne papillonnes pas des cils à tout bout de champ et tu ne tortilles pas du cul -encore un putain de merci à toi, Merlin, t'es un vrai pote- et tu peux même trouver du charme à quelques filles. Mais j'ai un scoop pour toi : tu es gay quand même.

Une exclamation méprisante retentit sur le pas de la porte. Draco entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise, comme s'il y avait été invité.

- Avec des clichés comme ça, Weasley, tu ferais un excellent photographe.

Ron prit un air légèrement contrit, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

-Tu me cherchais, Malefoy ?

- Oui, ta Granger m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Elle veut que je t'aide à faire une potion de Morteliane. Elle a peur que tu exploses le Département si tu t'y prends tout seul.

Ron eut un sourire affectueux.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans Hermione.

Draco répondit avec nonchalance.

- Tu te branlerais à t'en fouler le poignet droit. Ensuite tu serais devenu gaucher pour pouvoir péter l'autre poignet.

Ron eut l'élégance d'avouer.

- Pas faux. La réputation d'obsédés des hommes est assez méritée. Mais figure-toi que nous avons un saint parmi nous.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, alors que ceux de Draco exprimaient une immence jubilation. Il sentait venir la nouvelle croustillante.

- Désolé, Harry, je dois t'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas charitable de ma part, mais tu me remercieras un jour. Dis-moi Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'un mec qui n'embrasse pas une fille le premier soir ?

- Euh, un gentleman ?

- Et un mec qui ne l'embrasse pas le second soir ?

- Bah un homosexuel.

Ron acquiesça, et empêcha Harry de parler en faisant un signe de la main.

-Oui, je sais que tu as très vite embrassé ma sœur, j'étais là. Mais attends. Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'un mec qui n'a jamais couché avec sa propre copine pendant six ans ?

Draco regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur, et il considéra les joues enflammées de Harry comme une réponse positive à sa question muette.

Alors il hurla de rire.

Et il hoqueta en guise de réponse :

- Pédé ...comme ...un phoque !

Harry assena un coup de poing à son bureau, faisant trembler les bibelots qui le jonchaient.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous deux ! Je ne suis pas gay, je suis hétérosexuel. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien fait du tout, Ginny et moi. Je veux dire... c'est assez gênant d'en parler devant toi, Ron... Mais voilà quoi, on s'est caressés et j'ai apprécié ! Mais je voulais juste attendre qu'elle soit prête. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, etc...

Un bref silence régna dans la pièce, avant que Ron et Draco ne disent en chœur :

-Tu dois être le seul homme qui la connaisse à penser qu'elle est encore vierge !

Harry eut l'air surpris, mais sans plus. Il pensait réellement que Ginny était comme lui, qu'elle voulait attendre le bon moment pour enfin s'unir complètement sur le plan sexuel. Bon, en six ans, il y avait eu plusieurs occasions, mais ce n'était jamais THE occasion à ne pas manquer selon Harry.

Ron se gratta la gorge, mal à l'aise, et finit par dire.

-J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand j'ai vu qu'elle commandait beaucoup trop souvent des articles de chez Magix Sex. Au début, je pensais que... tu vois, vous deux... vous aimiez bien... bref. Ensuite j'ai cru que tu n'assurais pas vraiment. Mais un soir, j'ai entendu Hermione et Ginny parler et j'ai compris que tu n'assurais rien tout court. Et mes soupçons se sont confirmés. Je pensais que tu étais gay depuis Poudlard. Tu ne venais jamais regarder avec nous les pages illustrées de Nibards Wizard et tu avais repoussé les avances de trop de filles pour que ça soit juste de la fidélité à Ginny.

- Il a repoussé qui ?

- Mon ex, Lavande Brown, les jumelles Patil (oui, toutes les deux ensemble) et aussi Tonks, un soir où elle était bourrée et que Remus lui avait mis un énième râteau.

Malefoy le regarda avec de grands yeux, et il dessina des deux mains une ondulation censée représenter une silhouette féminine idéale.

- Tonks, ma cousine éloignée ? La Métamorphomage ? Celle qui peut réaliser tous les fantasmes de l'hétéro moyen ?

Ron acquiesça à nouveau, un air grave sur le visage. Draco secoua la tête en regardant Harry.

- Je savais que tu étais pédé, mais à ce point ?

Harry manifesta son impatience en haussant le ton.

- Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis juste pas un pénis sur pattes. Et je trouve que vous êtes un peu trop vulgaires quand vous parlez des homosexuels. Il pourrait y en avoir dans les environs qui se vexeraient de vos propos.

Draco haussa les épaules :

- Je suis gay, je peux en parler comme je veux. Weasley, lui, essaie juste de t'ouvrir les yeux. Il faut appeler un chat un chat parfois.

- Oui mais un peu de respect ne fait pas de mal.

- En quoi est-ce que je manque de respect aux gays en disant que ce sont des pédés ? Pourquoi dire qu'un Noir est un homme de couleur, et pourquoi dire qu'un aveugle est un malvoyant ?

- Par respect, je t'ai dit.

- Pas du tout. Je suis gay, je suis pédé, je suis homosexuel. Un noir est un noir, pas un homme arc-en-ciel, et il y a une différence entre un aveugle, qui ne voit rien, et quelqu'un qui voit mal, donc un malvoyant. Il faut arrêter de déformer la réalité. Et la réalité, c'est que tu n'as pas sauté la Weasley parce que tu es gay, pas parce que tu es un gentleman. Si tu penses avoir préservé ton ex-copine, je crois plutôt que tu l'as vexée mortellement. À ta place, je dormirai avec une coque protectrice, parce que si j'étais elle, je chercherai un moyen de te castrer pour te faire bouffer ton service trois-pièces. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Draco se releva et sortit du bureau, indiquant à Ron qu'il l'attendrait dans la réserve d'ingrédients.

- Ron, c'est moi ou Malefoy a pris le poisson-presse-papier que ta fille m'avait offert ?

* * *

><p>Harry commença à déchirer minutieusement un morceau de parchemin. Il se rappelait très bien du jour où Draco avait commencé ses larcins. Ça avait démarré avec le poisson en pâte à sel, ensuite ça s'était poursuivi avec de vieux pin's très kitsch, des flacons d'encre, et un vieux stylo à bille. C'étaient toujours de petits objets sans réelle valeur marchande, qui traînaient simplement parmi les affaires de Harry.<p>

Mais ils semblaient exercer une attirance incoercible sur Draco Malefoy. Harry l'avait confronté à ses vols, même s'il n'avait jamais pu le prendre sur le fait. Cependant, le blond niait toujours. Il était d'une telle mauvaise foi que parfois, il s'agaçait lui-même, mais il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à de misérables lambeaux de fierté et ne jamais, jamais admettre, qu'il volait les colifichets de Harry Potter.

Draco avait d'abord pensé que les objets le suivaient sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Puis, il avaut pensé qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Ensuite, qu'on lui avait fait boire une potion douteuse. Alors il était allé voir discrètement Théodore Nott, un Médicomage de ses amis qui n'avait rien décelé de tel.

Alors Draco s'était enfermé dans le déni. Il se cachait derrière ses dénégations comme d'autres se cachent derrière leur femme ou derrière leurs cheveux.

Harry avait donc tenté de l'empêcher de rentrer dans son bureau. Cela avait entraîné la disparition de ses serviettes dans les douches du club des Foudres de Flywayre. Ensuite, la touillette de son café disparaissait quand il passait devant le bureau de Malefoy, et parfois même sa cravate ou son écharpe. Et petit à petit, la situation rendait Harry fou.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, que de protéger ses affaires de Draco Malefoy. Ginny était vraiment inconsolable, et refusait d'admettre leur rupture. Elle le harcelait de lettres. En sursautant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était justement en train de déchirer une de ces missives :

_Harry, chéri,_

_Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu un malentendu quelque part. Que dirais-tu d'un petit dîner demain au Sorcier Gourmet, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_

_Ta Ginny._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité le tarauder. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait rompu avec Ginny. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revenir avec elle. Mais alors là aucune envie. Il tâtonna pour chercher une plume dans un tiroir et se figea en ne sentant rien sous sa main.

Ce petit voleur avait encore frappé.

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans tout le Ministère de la Magie. Ron accourut automatiquement dans le bureau de Harry, certain de connaître la raison de sa fureur.

- Où est ce foutu blond de mes deux ?

Il fut un temps où tant de vulgarité était extrêmement rare chez Harry Potter. Malheureusement, ce temps était révolu, surtout depuis qu'il avait pour collègue un Draco Malefoy qui avait la fâcheuse manie de...

-…voler mes affaires ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Ne me demande pas de me calmer Ron, il ne devait même pas pouvoir entrer dans mon bureau ! D'abord le Scrutoscope de poche que tu m'avais offert pour mes treize ans, ensuite le petit chat en plastique que ta fille m'avait donné le mois dernier. Et maintenant ma toute dernière plume de faucon. Et tout ça en cinq jours !

Ron réprima difficilement un sourire.

- Essaie juste de ne pas me percer les tympans. Va le voir à son bureau et récupère tes affaires, comme les dernières fois.

Harry renifla bruyamment, et partit au pas de charge en direction du bureau de Draco Malefoy, au Département des Mystères.

Dans ce même bureau, un grand blond très pâle fourrageait dans ses cheveux, l'air profondément désespéré. Il allait encore se faire enguirlander par Potter le Fou.

Il contempla d'un air dégoûté les objets amassés devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais sa main semblait avoir une volonté propre, et elle semblait également avoir un seul but dans la vie : faire chier Harry Potter.

En effet, si Draco avait parfois la fâcheuse manie de piquer une cuillère au restaurant, une savonnette dans une salle de bain, il se retrouvait trop souvent avec un objet appartenant à Potter dans la poche, sans vraiment savoir comment il l'avait pris. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour se rendre régulièrement au Département des Sports Magiques... Pourtant, il était sûr que la plume, le Scrutoscope et la petite figurine qui étaient posés à l'écart de la pile de babioles posées sur le bureau appartenaient aussi à Potter.

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et adressa une prière muette à Merlin. Au moment où il allait pleurer d'affliction, Sirius Black rentra dans le bureau, en poussant la porte avec force et enthousiasme.

- Allez, blondinet, rends-moi la bouteille de shampooing pour cheveux gras que tu as pris en passant me saluer tout à l'heure. Je DOIS l'envoyer à Servilus avant demain, sinon il sera trop tard. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir pour trois ans en Roumanie sans le faire chier une dernière fois. Ça serait trahir notre profonde inimitié, qui a su traverser les années en restant intacte.

Draco prit le flacon et le tendit à l'animagus qui le remercia d'un sourire. Quand il vit les objets que le blond regardait avec tant d'horreur, Sirius comprit très vite que son filleul allait encore débarquer et hurler à s'en péter les cordes vocales, traumatisant Malefoy pendant une semaine au moins.

Alors il décida de rester, acceptant comme un dû le regard de pur gratitude que lui adressa Draco. Il ne faisait pas ça par charité. Il aidait juste Hermione à préparer une de ses trois thèses. Les deux premières avaient des titres tellement compliqués qu'il ne s'en rappelait jamais. La seule qui lui paraissait à peu près compréhensible était celle qu'elle préparait pour obtenir son Doctorat en Psychiatromagie.

Elle avait demandé à Sirius de l'aider. N'était-il pas lui-même un fou de première classe ? En plus, depuis son retour de derrière le Voile, il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de son charisme et de sa séduction qui lui assuraient une popularité très importante.

En se baladant au Ministère -sa situation nécessitait encore des audiences devant le Magenmagot pour dénoncer les erreurs judiciaires- il avait constaté que le jeune Malefoy avait quelques problèmes qui pourraient intéresser Hermione. Mais s'il laissait Harry le tuer, elle risquait de perdre un cas de choix pour illustrer son chapitre sur les Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs. Voilà pourquoi ce la faisait deux semaines que Sirius passait au bureau de Draco pour le convaincre d'aller voir la jeune thésarde.

Alors Sirius se carra confortablement sur sa chaise, s'empêchant de se moquer de l'inquiétude de Draco. Inquiétude qui se transforma en effroi quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans une explosion de jurons.

- Mollusque, anacoluthe, sémaphore, espèce d'hydrocéphale de derrière les fagots, si seulement tu pouvais me fich' la paix, mais nooooooooooooooon, monsieur ne peut pas y résister, voyons ! Louper une aussi belle occasion de faire chier Harry Potter, c'est forcément impensable ! RENDS-MOI MES AFFAIRES et va te noyer dans une tasse de thé, crétin des Alpes ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, triple bougie à la cire d'abeille, ou je risque de te tordre le cou. »

La respiration aussi bruyante que celle d'un soufflet de forge, présentant dans sa rage quelques similitudes avec l'oncle Vernon, Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux et faillit s'évanouir en voyant Sirius le regarder, au bord de l'apoplexie tellement il riait.

Non... ne me dis pas que tu m'as aussi volé mon parrain !

Deux tâches rouges envahirent les joues de Draco. Il étudia les options qui se présentaient à lui : la porte était bouchée par Harry-je-hurle-hyper-fort-des-insultes-qui-n'ont-a ucun-sens-Potter. La fenêtre était un leurre magique, elle ne donnait pas sur la rue. Il aurait bien pu user de la méthode habituelle, tout nier en bloc, mais les preuves de ses méfaits étaient posées sur son propre bureau.

Oh et puis, il n'en était pas à ça près ! Quitte à être de mauvaise foi, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. L'air crâneur, il leva bien haut le menton et prit son ton le plus froid pour lui répondre :

- Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Et ton parrain est là pour me convaincre de servir de cobaye à ta Née-Moldue de copine. Elle doit vous trouver trop dérangés et avoir besoin d'un sujet suffisamment sain d'esprit pour...

Le regard implacable de Harry l'empêcha de s'enfoncer plus loin. Alors, Draco laissa échapper un couinement, et ne s'empêcha de se cacher sous son bureau qu'au prix d'un effort méritoire. Il adressa un regard empli de détresse à Sirius, qui arborait un grand sourire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui allait mourir dans d'horribles souffrances car il ne pouvait arrêter de voler les affaires de Harry Potter !

Sale Clébard !

- Harry, ce n'est pas la faute de Malefoy tu sais. Je crois vraiment qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et Hermione est de mon avis. On n'a qu'à le lui ramener, comme ça peut-être que ça l'aidera pour sa thèse, tout comme elle pourrait l'aider en comprenant ce qu'il a.

Draco adorait les chiens ! Vive Sirius Black, l'homme le plus sympathique sur cette Terre en cet instant !

- Potter, j'en ai marre de le répéter. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre tes affaires. Ça doit être une malédiction ou un truc comme ça parce que je ne peux vraiment pas m'arrêter. Le pire c'est que ça te concerne surtout toi.

Sirius protesta :

- Hey, tu as aussi piqué la bouteille de shampooing destiné à Servilus !

- Non, Black. Je l'avais prise volontairement. Si Severus est contrarié avant son départ, il risque d'oublier d'emmener ma liste d'achats. Il doit faire quelques courses pour moi.

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste qu'il soit fou de rage.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air perplexe.

-C'est bizarre tout de même. Je crois que Sirius a raison, tu devrais voir Hermione. Même si elle n'avait pas une formation de Psychiatromage, je t'aurais dit d'aller la voir. Elle aime bien m'aider, et j'en ai vraiment marre que tu piques mes affaires à chaque fois. Je n'ai plus de plumes bon sang ! Et tous les cadeaux de ma filleule, hein ? Hermione est notre dernier recours.

Attendez, attendez. On rembobine.

Ils étaient vraiment sérieux avec leur histoire de Granger ?

-Wow, je suis complètement d'accord sur le fait que Potter ne doit pas me tuer. Je suis même absolument et à cent pour cent d'accord avec ça. Mais je ne veux pas aller me faire embrouiller le cerveau par Granger !

Sirius lui jeta un regard menaçant, qui fit perdre à Draco un peu de sa superbe.

- D'accord, d'accord, je viens. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que Potter aussi consulte Granger.

* * *

><p>Draco attendit sagement dans le salon, avec Harry que Sirius ait fini de briefer Hermione. Il aurait préféré ne pas être confronté aussi directement à la situation. Avant, il aurait même préféré mourir plutôt que se retrouver ici, dans ce salon, à attendre qu'une Née-Moldue daigne le recevoir. Mais si il ne guérissait pas, il allait mourir quand même, mais de honte. Il n'était pas aussi riche qu'avant la guerre, loin de là, les fonds de la famille avaient été largement grevés par les dépenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il lui restait quand même de quoi vivre comme un prince pendant 200 ans. Ce travail au Ministère l'occupait et lui permettait de redorer peu à peu le blason familial terni par son père. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir comme un voleur, même si c'était à l'insu de son plein gré !<p>

Hermione avait passé les quatre dernières années à étudier, à repousser les demandes en mariage de Ron, à étudier, et aussi à repousser les demandes en mariage de Ron. Son niveau exceptionnel lui avait permis de suivre trois cursus universitaires, qu'elle avait tous presque bouclés en un temps record, tout en s'occupant merveilleusement bien de sa fille.

Elle vivait avec Ron dans une petite maison de Pré-au-Lard, avec à sa disposition la bibliothèque de Poudlard, grâce à une autorisation spéciale du Professeur Dumbledore.

Tout ce qui lui manquait pour boucler sa thèse, c'était des cas qu'elle étudierait et résoudrait d'elle-même.

Et Sirius Black lui en apportait deux sur un plateau.

Quand les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le bureau d'Hermione, ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment du centre de la pièce. Tous les murs étaient tapissés de livres, qui n'avaient pas l'air très stables, et l'instinct de conservation poussait quiconque entrait ici à sortir ou à éviter de s'approcher des murs.

Hermione fit apparaître deux chaises droites, et s'apprêta à parler quand Harry sursauta et demanda :

- J'ai failli oublier ! Où est Rose ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire et lui indiqua le premier étage. Harry courut à toute vitesse pour aller voir sa filleule, sous le regard ahuri de Draco.

Hermione lança un sort sur un petit miroir qui se dressait sur une table. Le miroir montrait à présent une chambre blanche, avec des boules de lumière rosée qui flottaient dans les airs, entourant le lit d'une petite fille qui dormait profondément. Le Harry Potter survolté se fit tout calme et silencieux en approchant du lit de la fillette. Il semblait réellement fascinée par la petite bouille. Il prit un minuscule tabouret blanc et rose et casa difficilement son postérieur dessus, bien décidé à contempler Rose en train de dormir.

Hermione claqua la langue d'un air satisfait. Ensuite, elle rendit au miroir sa fonction d'origine, puis elle fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voler des objets appartenant à Harry, c'est cela ?

- Dequoidequimaispasdutout...

- Malefoy, tu as été pris la main dans le sac, et tu l'as déjà admis devant Sirius et Harry. Ne m'oblige pas à user de méthodes douteuses pour te le faire avouer devant moi.

Draco frissonna mais refusa de se laisser impressionner. Il s'avança vers le bureau, et fixa à son tour la jeune femme.

- Une partie de moi que je comprends parfaitement doit estimer que tout m'appartient, donc elle se sert quand elle désire quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que cette partie désire surtout des objets appartenant à ton empotty de meilleur ami. La solution ? Que je reste loin de Potter. Tout simplement.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Ces vols doivent quand même te procurer une certaine satisfaction. Tu présentes une variante extrêmement intéressante de kleptomanie. Normalement, le kleptomane n'agit jamais pour se venger ou pour tirer profit de son larcin, et il ne vise jamais une personne précise. Toi, non seulement tu te focalises sur Harry, même tu t'acharnes sur lui, mais en plus tu lui prends des objets qui, à défaut d'avoir une valeur matérielle, en ont une aux yeux de Harry. Que ce soit une valeur émotionnelle ou une valeur pratique -tu lui as quand même volé 22 plumes !

Draco fit la grimace. Il était un kleptomane ?

Ça sonnait quand même mieux que : Obsédé par Harry Potter.

- Malefoy, tu as une activité sexuelle en ce moment ?

- Pardon ?

- La question est claire, non ?

- Euh en effet. Alors concernant le sexe, non, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relations, j'ai trop de boulot au Département. Les Langues-de-Plomb sont trop demandés en ce moment.

Hermione hocha la tête, comme si elle s'y attendait. Ensuite, elle prit moult précautions pour essayer de formuler sa prochaine question. Agacé, Draco ordonna :

- Trêve de salamalecs, Granger, accouche.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Hermione toucha son ventre légèrement rebondi et répondit :

- Tu serais bien embêté si j'accouchais maintenant.

- Rhô ! C'était une expression. Grouille, que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Je voulais juste te demander si, éventuellement, tu pouvais être attiré par Harry ?

Là, Draco vit rouge.

- ATTIRE PAR POTTER ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir coucher avec Dumbledore tant qu'on y est ?

- Mais, Malefoy, tu sais bien ce qu'on dit, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Oulah, non, non, Granger, pas du tout. Entre l'amour et la haine il y a même une gigantesque, une immeeeeeense muraille de Chine gardée par des milliers d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Et c'est ça qui nous sépare, Potter et moi.

Hermione parut énervée pendant deux secondes, mais elle se calma très vite.

- Je persiste à penser qu'il y a une certaine tension sexuelle entre Harry et...

-Granger. Écoute-moi bien car je ne compte pas le répéter. Il. N'. Y. A. Aucune. Attirance. Sexuelle. Ou. Quelconque. Entre. Potter. Et. Moi. Tu as compris, ou tu veux que je te la refasses version trisomique pour que tu aies une chance de me comprendre ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres en une version rajeune du Professeur McGonnagal et posa ses coudes sur la table.

- Bien. La kleptomanie s'explique souvent par une forte frustration sexuelle. Dans ton cas, je pense aussi que c'est allié à une forte... hum... hostilité réprimée envers Harry. Dans l'idéal, en guise de traitement, je te conseillerai une partie de jambes en l'air, régulièrement, avec la personne de ton choix, et une bonne explication avec Harry pour savoir pourquoi ton inconscient lui en veut tellement. Si tu n'obtiens pas de résultats ainsi, tu devras revenir me voir dans une semaine.

Hermione notait pendant qu'elle parlait, elle n'avait donc pas remarqué l'air profondément choqué de Draco.

-Tu me conseilles de...

-En gros, oui, je te conseille d'aller te faire foutre, au sens premier de l'expression, et de discuter avec Harry. Tu peux retourner au salon. Il faut que je parle à Harry de son homosexualité refoulée.

Abasourdi, Draco sortit de la pièce, en évitant prudemment les colonnes de livres.

Il monta appeler Harry et redescendit s'asseoir au salon, essayant de réfléchir. Qui pouvait-il bien sauter ? Quasi tout son entourage était déjà casé, et ses collègues étaient en général trop moche pour valoir la peine de se rabaisser à une petite coucherie entre deux réunions.

Draco n'avait d'autre choix que de... sortir draguer.

Il soupira profondément.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une boîte de nuit.

* * *

><p>Le verdict de la doctorante était tombé : Harry devait accompagner Draco si jamais ce dernier devait se rendre à un endroit susceptible d'abriter des homosexuels. Harry devait être confronté à la réalité de la chose, et se faire sa propre idée de l'homosexualité, avant de s'accepter lui-même.<p>

- Conneries.

Draco ne cessait de grommeler ce genre de mot depuis qu'ils étaient allés voir Hermione le matin-même. Et il continua à jurer en remontant sa paire de jeans noirs. Elle avait insisté pour éviter les endroits réservés aux sorciers. Elle avait peur que Harry ne pense qu'on s'intéressait à lui à cause de sa célébrité.

Draco ferma sa chemise blanche, à laquelle il ajouta une veste légère, noire. Il s'estima sortable. Il transplana au Ministère pour récupérer Potter et l'emmener à une adresse que lui avait recommandé Sirius Black, du côté du Londres Moldu.

Harry s'avança vers Draco d'un air de défi. Il était en T-shirt gris et en jeans aussi, avec un gilet de la même couleur que le jean. Et il semblait attendre une réaction négative de la part de Malefoy parce qu'il croisa les bras devant lui d'un air bravache.

Cependant, c'est Harry qui sembla extrêmement surpris par la tenue de Draco. Non pas qu'il fut beau comme un dieu ou transcendant de charme ni quoi que ce soit dans sa tenue somme toute basique, mais... justement, Harry s'attendait à beaucoup moins basique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

- Je pensais juste que j'étais habillé trop sobrement et que tu allais me traiter de prude.

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu pensais que je mettrais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Un pantalon de cuir, un haut en résille, tu sais, des trucs comme ça...

Draco eut un geste élégant de la main, signifiant que ces détails n'étaient pas importants.

- Oh ça, c'est dans un sac qui nous attend au club, on ne peut pas se balader comme ça dans la rue. Moi, je mettrai un pantalon de cuir, toi, je t'ai pris un charmant petit short, qui t'ira comme un gant.

Harry arbora une expression de pure terreur. Expression qui se creusa quand Draco continua :

-Bien sûr, en haut tu mettras juste un top qui s'arrête au nombril, et je te jetterai un sort de glamour qui noircira le contour de tes yeux et fera briller ta bouche. Je mettrai aussi quelques barrettes dans tes cheveux.

Draco réussit à rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne coure se cacher dans la fontaine au milieu du hall.

- Potter, être gay ne rime pas avec fanfreluche et machin chouette. Tu aimes juste les hommes. Tu préfères des pectoraux bien durs à des seins flasques, et des petites fesses à un cul plantureux. C'est une question de goût. On s'habille également selon ses propres goûts. Les personnes qui s'habillent comme tu le penses existent bel et bien, mais elles ne forment pas la majorité. Allez, viens, sinon tu vas faire une syncope au beau milieu du Ministère.

À moitié rassuré seulement, le brun daigna obéir et ils sortirent tous deux dans le Londres Moldu, pour emprunter le métro.

Harry ouvrait de grands yeux. Il n'était jamais allé dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Tout était tellement statique, par rapport aux salles de danse sorcières...

Mais ici au moins, personne ne le fixait en levant les yeux pour chercher sa cicatrice, et si quelques personnes le regardaient avec insistance, c'était clairement dans le but de danser et plus si affinités. Alors il se détendit petit à petit, et décida qu'aujourd'hui, il était juste Harry, un jeune homme pas très sûr de son orientation sexuelle.

Draco sentit le changement d'attitude de Harry, qui se décrispait au fil de la soirée. La boîte s'appelait Sin City, et pour une Cité du Péché, elle était assez agréable. Ce n'était pas spécifiquement une boîte gay -il ne fallait pas brusquer Potter- mais elle était connue pour sa clientèle aux préférences ambivalentes sur le plan sexuel. Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mêlèrent à un groupe chaleureux et bruyant, composé d'une demi-douzaine de femmes et de cinq hommes. La conversation était agréable, Draco était un peu réservé -ce sont des moldus, Potter ! Je ne vais pas me jeter dans leurs bras!- mais l'ambiance restait légère et agréable.

Cependant Harry ne se décidait toujours pas à inviter quelqu'un à danser. Alors, pour afficher clairement ses propres préférences, et pour indiquer aux autres hommes présents que Harry était également sur le marché, Draco lui demanda de danser avec lui.

Le joueur de Quidditich dansa avec le Langue-de-Plomb. Bon, si l'attrapeur était très doué sur un balai, il était un peu gauche sur une piste de danse, mais le Langue-de-Plomb ne se moqua pas de lui. Ou en tout cas pas très longtemps. L'ex-Gryffondor dansa avec l'ex-Serpentard. Le lion était nettement moins téméraire et ne touchait pas l'autre danseur. Quant au serpent, fidèle à sa maison, il laissait sa main errer comme par hasard sur une joue ou sur un bras, pour que son partenaire puisse se laisser aller. Le brun dansa avec le blond, il dansa dans ses bras, il dansa à deux pas de lui, il dansa au milieu d'une ronde d'inconnus, il dansa, dansa, tant et tant que sa tête en tournait. Il appréciait cette ivresse dépourvu de l'empâtement inhérent à l'alcool. Harry Potter aimait bien être avec Draco Malefoy.

Draco Malefoy, qui l'avait libéré de lui-même.

Draco Malefoy qui le prit par la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la canapé.

Draco Malefoy qui lui apporta un verre d'eau.

Draco Malefoy qui le regarda en souriant.

Draco Malefoy qui se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement, comme poussé par la folie.

Draco Malefoy qu'il repoussa, lui Harry Potter.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

Le visage de Draco Malefoy se ferma instantanément. Il se leva et se prépara à partir.

- Ah, oui, excuse-moi, j'ai sans doute trop bu.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient pas avalé la moindre goutte d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Harry gigotait, mal à l'aise. Sans oser regarder Hermione, il répéta encore une fois :<p>

- Je ne suis pas gay.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ces deux-là allaient lui compliquer la vie à ce point.

- Draco est venu ce matin. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution à ce problème de kleptomanie.

Harry la regarda d'un air bizarre.

- Il... il a fini par coucher avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, hier soir ?

Hermione réprima un sourire de triomphe. Ces deux-là avaient visiblement loupé une occasion de forniquer la veille. Sans doute à cause de Harry je-ne-suis-pas-gay Potter.

Alors, elle lâcha l'information suivante en dosant soigneusement les intonations de sa voix.

-Oh, il a pensé qu'en étant suffisamment loin, il cesserait de t'importuner en volant tes objets, alors il a décidé de partir rejoindre Rogue en Roumanie. Je vais devoir clore son cas.

Harry mordit violemment dans sa lèvre inférieure, se forçant à se concentrer. Il jeta un regard attristé à la photo de la petite Rose, qui trônait sur le bureau de sa maman. Il jeta un autre regard à Hermione, qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Ensuite, il se leva, et jeta un sort sur le dossier Draco Malefoy. L'inscription 'Clos' laissa la place à 'En cours d'étude'. Ensuite, il sortit et transplana au Ministère.

Draco sentait encore l'humiliation cuisante de la veille. Potter passait décidément son temps à l'humilier, depuis cette foutue main non serrée dans le Poudlard Expresse, depuis ce match de Quidditch où il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or près de sa propre oreille, depuis toujours, en fait.

Alors pourquoi était-il si triste ?

Il fourra d'un geste rageur ses dossiers dans une malle. Le faire avec sa baguette aurait été plus rapide, mais aussi moins défoulant. Et il avait vraiment besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à sa porte, il l'ouvrit d'un geste rageur, en hurlant:

- QUOI ?

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu effrayé, mais il entra quand même dans la pièce. Elle était d'habitude si ordonnée que maintenant elle paraissait comme ravagée par un cyclone.

Draco le gratifia d'un regard assassin, et l'ignora complètement en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa Draco par le bras.

- Écoute-moi un petit moment, tu veux ?

- Non.

C'était clair et concis. Harry refusa de le lâcher et l'obligea à le regarder.

-C'était stupide, d'accord ? J'ai juste essayé de fuir la réalité encore un peu. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te vexer.

Draco refusait toujours de le regarder. Au bout de dix minutes de silence, il lui demanda :

- Dis-le.

Harry se tordit les doigts. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il était gay. Mais Harry fit l'idiot.

- Que je dise quoi ? Que tu es pas mal dans ton genre ? Que tu es assez insupportable, mais que je veux bien te supporter si tu acceptes de me supporter ?

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- D'accord d'accord, je vais le dire. Je suis gay. J'aime les hommes, de préférence pâles, blonds, caractériels, et un peu snobs sur les bords.

- En admettant que je ne rejoigne pas Severus en Roumanie, tu crois que tu supporteras que je chipe tes affaires ?

Harry eut un grand sourire.

- D'après Hermione, on doit envisager une sexothérapie. Et apparemment, tu m'en veux pour quelque chose. Si ça ne marche pas, je n'aurais qu'à te voler tes affaires, pour compenser. Ou au pire, on n'a qu'à mettre nos affaires en commun, si ce qui est à moi est à toi, ça te découragera peut-être.

Draco arrêta de ramasser ses affaires et grimpa sur son bureau, l'air songeur.

- La sexothérapie me semble, hum... particulièrement intéressante. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je tiens tant à te voler tes bricoles à toi, spécifiquement.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

- En venant par ici, j'ai croisé Sirius et Remus. D'après Rem, tout porte à croire que tu voles mes affaires pour te venger, car j'ai volé ton cœur.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air condescendant :

- Et puis quoi encore ? Et mon cul, c'est du poulet, peut-être ?

Harry arbora une expression gourmande.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux bien goûter.

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris, et presque effrayé.

- Toi, tu dois être schizophrène. Personne ne peut changer à ce point d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis, non ? Sinon pourquoi te donner tant de peine pour que je plaque Ginny ? Pour que j'admette être gay ?

Draco détourna les yeux, fixant les moulures du plafond en attendant que la rougeur quitte ses joues.

- Il est... possible que la théorie de Lupin soit envisageable. Je ne dis pas que c'est ça, je dis juste que c'est une théorie comme une autre, une théorie stupide mais une théorie quand même, vu que j'ai commis les premiers larcins après avoir commencé à être attiré par toi et...

Harry pencha la tête vers le côté, se délectant de l'embarras du blond.

- Harry, ce n'est pas en penchant la tête comme ça que tu deviendras plus intelligent, tu sais. Le sang n'irriguera pas plus facilement ton cerveau.

Draco mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler, mais il était trop tard. Il jeta un regard anxieux à Harry qui s'installa à côté de lui, sans mot dire. Alors il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis un sacré connard, hein ?

Harry acquiesça et déposa un autre baiser sur le menton, cette fois-ci.

- Je ne promets pas de devenir un saint. Je vais juste, disons, essayer de modérer mes propos.

Harry joua avec une mèche blonde, et contempla longuement la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui. Un homme. Pas un ersatz de femme, non. Tout simplement un homme.

Un homme à qui il devait des explications, lui aussi.

- J'avais déjà remarqué que certains hommes ne me laissaient pas indifférent. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, ni le prendre en considération. Je suis quelqu'un qui adore les enfants, je veux dire, j'ai appris auprès des Weasley ce qu'une famille nombreuse pouvait apporter comme joie et comme peine. Mais je ne veux pas une ribambelle de gosses pour autant. Deux, trois maximum. C'était ce que je voulais. Des enfants avec qui j'aurais revécu mon enfance. Avec qui j'aurais retrouvé ma jeunesse. Je pensais que l'homosexualité m'aurait fermé cette porte. Voilà pourquoi l'idée d'aimer un homme me paraissait tellement dangereuse.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux :

- L'adoption, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens, tu sais ?

Harry lui prit la main et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas que mes enfants assument mes propres choix, qu'ils subissent les conséquences de mes décisions.

- Tu as la chance et la malchance d'être Harry Potter. Tu peux, disons, montrer l'exemple. J'ose à peine imaginer le nombre de gays qui sortiront du placard si tu assumes ta sexualité. Et je parie que les procédure d'adoption seront grandement facilitées, après que tu aies commencé à fonder ta petite famille. Après tout, tu as sauvé les fesses de tous ces bureaucrates intolérants, ils te doivent bien un ou deux services. Et quand bien même les gens auraient désapprouvé tes choix, la devise officieuse des Malefoy est qu'il n'y a pas de problème assez énorme pour qu'on ne puisse pas le fuir. Alors pour l'instant, Carpe Diem et ta gueule.

Harry éclata de rire, et se laissa envahir par le bien-être, alors que Draco posait doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Toi aussi tu m'aimes, Harry.

Harry sourit :

- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Aujourd'hui, tu devais voler devant les sélectionneurs de l'équipe nationale, et tu as complètement oublié ça tellement tu étais obnubilé par moi.

Harry poussa un effroyable juron et sauta du bureau.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Harry releva la tête et regarda Draco d'un air ahuri.

- Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je cherche juste de quoi écrire -espèce de voleur de plumes!- pour leur adresser mes excuses. Au moins ils n'auront pas à m'attendre sans recevoir de nouvelles.

Draco eut un sourire très doux, et il demanda à Harry de remonter s'asseoir près de lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser très tendre, que Harry ponctua d'un :

-Pour un Langue-de-Plomb, tu as une langue drôlement agile et légère.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de sottise, et il en revint à leur conversation.

- Je leur ai déjà envoyé un hibou pour les prévenir que tu ne viendrais pas à cause d'une grosse angine.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

Draco eut la décence de prendre un air penaud.

- Non, mais je voulais que tu te retrouves sur le terrain tout seul comme un gland, et que tu les attendes pendant des heures. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié de me prendre un râteau hier, tu sais ?

Harry eut un petit rire et se pencha sur les lèvres de Draco en murmurant :

- Salopard.


End file.
